


life's a drink and love's a drug

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Little Kinky, Little Smutty, little angsty, little bit of everything :p, mostly fluffy, older supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: +It's not the first time Kara's worn the scarf outside the bedroom. She's been pretty obsessed with it ever since it moved from being a simple part of Lena's wardrobe to a part of their sex life.But usually she'll wrap it in her hair when she'sKaraand at the grocery store. Usually she'll loop it around her neck when she's at the park and walking the dogs. So she can send Lena selfies while she's holding fruit or nibbling her lip in the early-afternoon sunlight.So she can tell Lenai'm yoursori'm thinking about youori want your hands in my hair as you untie it to fuck meori want you pulling me in by the neck to kiss me, want your knuckles grazing against my throat as you twist the fabric.She's never actually worn it as Supergirl, though, and she's definitely never paraded it around on national television.No,thisis new.





	life's a drink and love's a drug

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from a lovely anon on my tumblr and lena-in-a-red-dress over on tumblr. half way into this i realized i wanted to write, like, 60k words about these two so have this, and i'll think about that.
> 
> im over on tumblr: [here](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me (((8

This is it. This is officially what kills her.

This is even worse than the time Lena had the huge crisis about turning fifty.

This is even worse than when she panicked and thought she was just _too_ old to be loved by Kara.

When she suggested Kara go on an intergalactic vacation without her, hoping that maybe Kara would find a nice, young extraterrestrial to fuck that doesn't _look_ half-a-century. Hoping that if she _pushed_ Kara away she wouldn't have to suffer through eventually getting her heart broken.

(Okay, well, maybe this isn't worse than _that_, but like.

To be fair, what never-aging alien in her right mind _wants_ an old Luthor with a full-on gray strip down her hair? _Right?_ It's a valid concern. Except Kara just _laughed_ when Lena said that and then snuggled her for six hours, because she's probably never actually been in her right mind.

And she'll probably never actually _be_ in her right mind, let's be honest, especially when it comes to loving Lena fucking Luthor, of all the people in the universe.

Which, when Lena stops to think about it, most likely explains _this_.)

"It's just an accessory," Supergirl says to the camera, fiddling with the scarf tied around her waist--long and pretty and _silk_, knotted at her hip so it cascades down her thigh. "Thought I'd try something new."

Except there's nothing _new_ about that particular scarf--it's worn colors, the fraying from constant tying and untying, the way Lena can practically smell Kara's body wash on it even through the screen, the way Lena can't stop watching, no, _staring _as the material slides through Kara's fingers.

"Wanted to add a little style into my wardrobe, you know, spice things up," Kara goes on, like it's an innocent addition to her supersuit. Like it's anything other than the scarf Lena's used to tie her up for fucking _years_. 

It's not even the first time she's worn it, is the thing. She's been obsessed with it ever since it moved from being a simple part of Lena's wardrobe to a part of their sex life.

But usually she'll wrap it in her hair when she's Kara and at the grocery store. Usually she'll loop it around her neck when she's at the park and walking the dogs. So she can send Lena selfies while she's holding fruit or nibbling her lip in the early-afternoon sunlight.

So she can tell Lena _i'm yours_ or _i'm thinking about you_ or _i want your hands in my hair as you untie it to fuck me_ or _i want you pulling me in by the neck to kiss me, want your knuckles grazing against my throat as you twist the fabric_.

_This_, though, this is new, this is... well, it's new but it's not exactly that surprising.

It's actually been a bit obvious that Kara's reaching her breaking point with the distance, obvious that she needs Lena maybe more than she used to, that she can't go long periods anymore without Lena wrapped around her, snuggling her, holding her, and yeah.

It's been that way for some time now; this isn't--shouldn't be--a big shock.

Like, Kara's been clingy ever since they dropped their youngest off at college, after she refused to put the bed down because she had to '_place it at just the perfect angle for sleeping and please, Lena, we cant go so soon. What if she doesn't make friends, we should stick around_,' but. 

_Ugh_.

They both have careers and lives and duties outside each other, and sometimes Kara needs to leave the planet, and sometimes Lena needs to leave the country, and sometimes other people _need_ them. Which has always been a good understanding between the two of them.

So Lena's been confident that Kara was _handling_ her being in Japan working on a merger for the past two weeks just fine, but now she's watching her wife on national television wearing _Lena_ around her waist for the whole world to see, and.

Maybe she was wrong.

"Well, I think it's a beautiful addition to your new suit," the reporter says, obliviously, and Lena clicks the TV off because she needs to make some calls.

There's less than an hour between Lena cancelling the rest of her night and Kara showing up in her loft, standing in front of her--tall and fit and _young_, still in her new two-piece supersuit (looser fitting than before, soft, durable material that's less harsh on Kara's skin)--with the scarf knotted and pretty on her hip. 

Lena instantly gets her hands under her shirt, trails over her belly and digs her thumbs into the indentations of Kara's abs, hands resting hot and solid and heavy on her skin.

Then she relaxes a bit when Kara's breath hitches, when she slumps into Lena and closes her eyes, when she lets her head tip down so she's close and soft, familiar. It's as calming as soft rain on a misty-gray morning.

Lena missed this.

"I missed you," she says, inching closer until her breath feels hot against Kara's lips, until Kara's gripping her fingers in the waist of Lena's slacks like she needs to steady herself. "See you showed all of National City that you missed me, too."

She drops her hand when Kara sighs, tucks her fingers between the scarf and Kara's hip, then pulls her until their lips knock together.

Even with them touching, Kara doesn't initiate the kiss. Even with how obviously she _wants_ it, she still waits for Lena to press in, waits for Lena to nibble her lip before she opens her mouth.

And then Lena kisses her hard, hard enough that Kara's breath catches like she's breaking, hard enough that Kara fits her arms around Lena and has to float them off the floor--what she does whenever she's struggling to keep her _balance_.

The big, big thing about Kara is that she never wears the scarf unintentionally. She never wears it _just_ to be cute or flirty or cheeky. She wears it when she's thinking about Lena, when she wants to be with Lena, when she wants Lena to know that she needs her. 

She wears it when she wants Lena to know that she _belongs_ to her, so the fact that Kara's been clingy and Lena's been absent and Kara's wearing the scarf on television for Lena's attention is A Lot.

"Put us down, yeah?" Lena says, untangling her hand from between them, and waiting for her feet to touch the floor again before she takes a step back. "Wanna switch out of those clothes, and..." she swallows thick and, hopefully, surreptitiously. "...um, turn on your thing?"

"Yeah, about that," Kara says, fingers dancing on the scarf. "My, um, age inducer thingy broke during the fight tonight. The tech guys said they'll have it fixed in a few days, so I just have to not go out as Kara for a bit. No worries, though. It's just me and you now."

"Right," Lena says, and then grimaces because Kara's best superpower is picking up on when something's wrong with Lena. "I mean, yeah, no, that's fine."

"Is it not..." Kara pauses for a long second and tilts her head. "...fine? You know I like feeling like I'm growing old with you as much as you do, but. I--it's just, this is also how I actually look."

"I know," Lena says, quickly, to salvage... _fuck_. Lena knows it's how Kara actually looks--young and pretty and just as flawless as when they met thirty years ago. But she also knows it's how she, herself, _doesn't_ look. And when Kara's wearing her age inducer Lena just.

She doesn't have to think about that, doesn't have to feel that weird, icky feeling in her gut that tells her she's not good enough.

"It's fine, really," she whispers.

"Do you not like how I look?" Kara asks, closing the gap between them and threading her fingers in Lena's hair, gripping it firm enough Lena has to look her in the eyes, but soft enough it just feels comforting. It's not fair, really; it's always the thing that gets to Lena.

Which means she can't really hold it in, so she swallows and says, "No, that's not it," and can tell right away that she doesn't have to finish the sentence or qualify it. Can tell she doesn't have to say out loud, '_i don't like the way _i_ look,_' because Kara fully understands that, if the look on her face is any indication.

Then Kara lifts her other hand so she's cradling Lena's head and says, "The day I told you I was Supergirl, I also told you that if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would never lie to you again. And you did. And I haven't. Not ever."

And she doesn't have to qualify that, because Lena gets it.

The thing about the scarf is that it's sort of a signal for them. They've both had their fair share of trauma and kidnap, so being tied up wasn't high-up on either of their lists until it was. And even when it was, it came with a lot of boundaries and direction.

So when the scarf comes into play, it means a shift in dynamic. It means Kara lies on her back and lets Lena maneuver her hands, lets her wrap the scarf around her waist and loop it over her wrists so they're tied down like a belt.

It means she lets Lena call her _sweetheart_ and _love _and tell her she's beautiful. It means she asks before she does anything and she makes sure it's okay before she speaks. It means a lot of things that they had to have a lot of conversations about, but. Most importantly, it's a testament to how much Kara loves and trusts Lena.

It's a representation of how far their relationship has come over the time they've known each other, and a reward for finally letting themselves go--trusting fully and loving shamelessly, and having the courage to be _vulnerable_.

It perfectly sums up everything they've been able to accomplish by just, actually letting someone in fully.

"That good?" Lena asks, curling her fingers inside Kara and watching her thighs strain as she spreads them wider, watching her hands twitch against her hips. It's the third time Kara's gotten close to an orgasm, and it'll be the third time Lena pulls away. "If it's too much, we can do a different--"

"No, s'good," Kara whispers, bangs slicked to her forehead and eyes glistening. The only time Lena ever sees her sweat is when she's inside her. "It's--I can take it."

"Yeah? Gonna hold out a little bit longer, just for me?" Lena asks, thumbing over Kara's clit and pulling off when she jerks. 

Kara presses her eyes shut and swallows, contracting around Lena's fingers before she catches herself and relaxes again. "Yeah, long as you want, gonna be good."

"My good girl?"

"All yours," Kara murmurs, tucking her bottom lip underneath her teeth afterwards, turning and pressing her face into the sheets enough that Lena pulls out entirely. Then Kara's frantic for a second, whispering _pleasepleaseplease_ before she calms herself down again.

Lena waits for her breath to even out, waits for the pink to start dissipating from her cheeks before she presses in again, and then something inside her settles--something warm and heavy and _just right_ touches down in her chest, low in her belly, just watching the way Kara lets go and melts into the mattress.

If she had to go back and relive every single second of her shit past just to get back to this moment, she'd do it gladly. 

"You wanna come now?" she asks, pressing firm on Kara's belly and dipping her fingers back in.

Kara nods, eyes glassy and wrists red from twisting in the material, and _this_ time Lena doesn't really see a point in drawing it out, doesn't really have any reason not to give Kara what she wants. Besides, the sooner they're done, the sooner she's in Kara's arms again.

The thing about the scarf is that it always brings them together whenever they start to drift apart.

The thing about Kara is that she always knows just when they need it.


End file.
